The Valkyrie: Thor
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: All it took was one punch. One punch and Valerie lost everything she had worked so hard for. With no other options she finds herself hiding out from the public eye with a couple of scientists and a snarky college student. Yet somehow her life gets stranger and a man drops out of the sky. A man she might have more in common with then she knows.
1. Intro

**So I've been playing with the idea of this story for a lot of years. As the MCU has expanded I've written bits and pieces and with the release of Infinity Wars all the missing pieces have fallen into place and I decided I was going to go for it. Please let me know your thoughts, I've never had much feedback, good or bad, on a story and would enjoy having more. I have also decided to release this story by movie rather then one long story over the MCU like 'Wild Card'.**

 **So I know the idea of an Avenger's long lost daughter being found and joining the team is a well used idea but i wanted to try something different with it. Most of the time those stories are written as the young girl being lost and confused to her place in the world and the Avengers help her find meaning. I however wanted to go the opposite and tell the story of a woman who had it all and knew who she was before losing it because of her father. I also wanted to avoid the 'pretty, little artsy girl. If I've done what I hope to do hopefully you'll find very little of that in Val. Anyway, enjoy and please review the introduction to Valkyrie!**

"Have we missed it?" Loki called, panting from his haste as he and his mother entered the golden sphere at the end of the Rainbow Bridge.

The Gate Keeper smirked, "Not yet. She is about to be summoned."

"Thank Valhalla." Frigga exclaimed with a hand on her heaving chest as she and her son crossed the room to the golden guard standing stock still at the end of the room, looking over its edge into the vast emptiness. Both members of the royal family took their long assigned places at either side of Heimdall and linked their arms with his, his sight taking over their own.

"AND THE CHALLENGER!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! HERE TONIGHT, IN FABULOUS LAS VAGAS, WE WITNESS THE RETURN OF TWO TIME WINNER OF THE WOMEN'S UFC FEATHERWEIGHT DIVISION!!! HERE TO DEFEND HER TITLE IS THE SCANDINAVIAN BOMBSHELL HERSELF! THE VIKING OF VIOLENCE WITH THE FISTS OF THUNDER!!

VALERIE 'THE VALKYRIE' SELVIG!!!"

The crowd roared as Sabaton's song Swedish Pagans boomed through the arena. Each viewer raising to their toes for a chance to see their favourite fighter, their champion, their hero.

Entertaining the arena with her team the 5'8" blonde threw her arms up, pumping her fists into the air for her fans. Her deep blue eyes were blinded by excitement for the upcoming match. Her pale skin glittered with a thin sheen of sweat from her pre fight warm up.

The two fighters readied themselves. Shedding their outer layers, checking their gloves and guards. The entire room seemed to wait on baited breath. The lead up, the tension, was almost the worse part but would make the match that much sweeter.

Frigga tighten her grip on the Gate Keepers arm. Sucking her lips between her teeth in anticipation. Her breathing ragged as she watch the tall blonde bump her fist with her challenger.

'The Valkyrie' and her challenger began to circle one another. Muscles tense, both waiting to see who would be first to go on the attack.

The challenger was. She lunged towards Selvig, attempting to bring her to the ground. Selvig had other plans. She caught the charge and held firm, refusing to be taken off her feet. The two women held fast, both refusing to let go.

"Come On!" Loki cheered, "Use your legs!"

That's exactly what she did with a knee to the gut. Valerie was finally able to push her challenger back and rage shown in the challengers eyes would have startled a lesser fighter.

The challenger swung back, intending to catch her with a right hook. The champion moved into position to block when she noticed the shift of her challengers footing.

As predicted the challenger's right hook was a fake out. Her left hand began to rise to catch Valerie in the chin with an uppercut but 'The Valkyrie' was too fast. She blocked the hit and took the opening presented. Her knuckles made contact with her challenger's temple. Blood showing the place she had hit. The other woman staggered. The two time winner watched as the other woman's eyes glazed before her body hit the mat, blood staining the white of its surface.

Valerie 'The Valkyrie' Selvig had taken her third championship match.

Loki cheered from their viewing platform, pumping his fists into the air in celebration. Frigga jumped with joy, throwing her arms around the golden guard beside her and planting a kiss of happiness against his dark cheek.

"She did it!" Loki shouted out, running to his mother and taking her in his arm.

Frigga laughed at her son's antics as he spun her around. Once her feet had returned to the ground she kissed his cheek. "I've never been more proud of her!" The Queen cupped her own cheeks as she stared off into the night. "It seems like just yesterday we were watching her learn to walk and now this!"

"She has grown into a fine woman," Loki took his mother's hands in his own as pride danced across his face, "And a great warrior. She is strong in both heart and soul."

Frigga sighed. "I know." She pulled her hands back to herself and once again went to Heimdell and took his arm. She watched the blonde woman celebrating her victory on Midgar. "Oh my beautiful granddaughter, when will I get to hold you in my arms again?"

23 years ago...

There was a quick but almost silent knock at his chamber door. Loki stirred, believing he imagined the sound he rolled over and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. It sounded again, loader this time. It also seemed to be coming from a low spot on the door. The Prince frowned his brows before rubbing at his tired eyes. Through the window he could see it was still dark out. Who could it be at this hour?

The knock sounded again. Becoming frustrated he pulled the blankets from his forum and forced himself to the door, but not before nearly tripping over the clothing he had discarded on his bedside floor last night after drinking with his brother and the Warriors Three well after dark. It had to have only been an hour or so since then.

The knock came again as he reached the door "I'm coming!" He groaned at the wooded door, believing it must be his brother in a drunken state. His hand found the golden door handle in the dimly lite room and pulled. The second the latch was released the door was pushed open from the other side and his mother forced her way in before kicking the door shut behind her. He watched her in confusion and still partly asleep as she fluttered about his chambers, checking there was no one else present as she clutched a tiny bundle to her chest.

"Get dressed!" She hissed at him as she finally came to a stop in the centre of his chambers.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "but it's not yet dawn!" Sleep was still heavy in his voice as he tried to formulate a clear string of thought.

"Get dressed!" She hissed again, "Hurry!"

Loki turned from her, picking up his discarded clothing from only hours before. His brain to foggy to think of much else. He never had been a morning person. He moved slowly, not feeling his mother's sense of urgency, also to give his brain a chance to wake up. The room around him became silent. He half wondered if he had merely dreamt of his mother coming to his chamber door.

The thought vanish as a gentle sound echoed in the silence. A soft cooing. The sound was quickly followed by the shushing sound made by his mother. He remembered this sound from his childhood. Suddenly alert he hurried back to her. Confusion danced across his face.

Frigga smiles fondly at her youngest son. The recent events of her night bringing back happy memories of when her boys were young and ignorant to the world around them. Slowly she shifted her body and the tiny bundle in her arms as to not disturb it but to make sure he had a good look.

Inside was a tiny babe, no more then a few hours old if he had to guess. The tiny pale creature had its eyes closed, clearly drifting in and out of sleep. It's only notable feature was a tiny patch blonde hair that peaked out from its blanket covering.

Loki looked between the infant and his mother, very unsure of what to make of the situation. His mind raced, whose child was this? There was no way it was his mothers. Could it have been his? He was in no way pure but was sure he had always been more careful then that.

Frigga finally took pity on her startled son. "Loki, my son, I want you to meet your niece."

"Niece?" He choked out. This was Thor's daughter?

"Yes." His mother stated simply.

"What?!" He chokes again, "How?"

"Marel, of the kitchen staff. She came to me some months ago in tears. Your brother bedded her and once she learned she was with child she came to me for help." Frigga said easily. She had had the past few months to come to terms with the situation.

Loki starred down at the babe and one thought danced in his mind. "So why bring her to me?"

His question seemed to jolt Frigga from her content state of watching the child sleep. "Because I need your help!" She said, once again in haste. "Your Brother and Father have no knowledge of this girl and we need to keep it that way. Thor is not yet ready to raise a child and if your father finds out... I fear what he may do."

Loki's mind came to the most logical solution. "Then we leave the girl with her mother and cast a cloaking spell to hide her relation to Thor. No one must know besides the three of us."

"Two of us." Frigga whispered.

Loki chocked a dark eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Just the two of us would know and I'm afraid your plan is impossible." The Queen licked her lips. "I fear Marel is no longer with us. Her body was not strong enough to handle the birth of child who holds such power."

Loki nodded. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We must hide her." Frigga concluded. "Send her somewhere she may grow up loved and safe, and when she is ready then perhaps she may learn of her birthright."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" He questioned his mother.

Her eyes locked with his and he could see she had thought this through. Planned. Prepared. Her being here wasn't on a whim. "My magic is not strong enough to open a portal to another world but together we should be able to get her to Midgar."

Loki nodded and without anything else being said they set to action. They would need time and a place to focus. They needed to get out of the palace to decrease they chances of being caught.

The Prince led his mother from his room and into the palace hallways. They weaved in and out, both knowing the patrol paths of the guards and staff that only came from living in the same place for so long.

After several minutes of evading they came to the gardens. With luck they would make it to the garden edge and into the forest beyond. However they were intercepted.

"Follow me." A calm voice spoke a ways to the right of the hidden pair and their charge. Both jumped, turning to see Heimdall. They froze, caught at their own game. "I see all." He spoke calmly once again. "You should have just come to me in the first place." That was the last thing he said before turning from them.

The pair of royals shared a glance before following him through the garden and onto the rainbow bridge.

A collective sigh of relief seemed to leave the three as they entered the biofrost dome. Odds of them being stopped or seen was almost nonexistent now. Heimdall wasted no time prepping the biofrost to transport the infant he spoke with purpose as he worked. "Say your goodbyes now. Sending her to Midgar without being noticed will be difficult enough but two trips is sure to be noticed. I must send her alone."

Frigga hugged her tiny, nameless granddaughter to her chest. "Will she be alright?"

The gatekeeper nodded, "I'll be sending her to a small village in Norway. It is evening there and she will sure to be noticed and looked after."

Frigga sighed, knowing in her heart of hearts there was no way she could keep this beautiful child. She looked down at her resting face, running her fingers through the soft tuff of blonde hair. "Farewell my sweet girl. Be strong and brave and remember I'll always be watching over you. I prey to whoever may be listening that one day I may hold you in my arms again."

Loki watched his mother say goodbye, processing for the first time what had happened that night. He was losing a member of his family. Yes she was too young to know but had she been able to stay and grow and learn he was sure that, like his mother, this girl could hold a special place in his heart. He stepped closer to the pair. He reached up, rubbing a long, pale finger over her cheek. Touching her for the first time. She was so soft, so delicate, so innocent. She didn't deserve this but what choice did they have. Poor thing didn't even have a name. "Be safe." Was all he could say to the child.

"It's time." Heimdall announced.

Frigga walked the tiny girl to the edge of the biofrost, leaving her and her bundle of blankets gently on the golden floor. Once she was away from the gate there was a flash of light and the three adults stood alone in the dome. All evidence of the baby princess gone. The Queen felt her cheeks become wet but did nothing to stop the tears. She had come to love the girl in the few hours she had been alive. Loki's noticed his mother's state and carefully wrapped a long arm around her.

"Hurry up Maria! I don't want to missed our reservation!" Erik called as he left the house. Leaving the front door open for his wife to follow.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Maria stepped through the threshold as he husband started the car. The old Diesel engine roaring to life. Maria closed the door tightly behind her and turned back to the door as she dug her keys from her purse.

In the midst of the rumbling engine she heard something. A small cry. Her head darted from side to side as she tried to find the source but when she couldn't find the source she brushed it off. After finding her keys she locked the door and turned to the family car. She easily walked down the steps when the sound came again. She froze.

"Common Maria!" Erik called through the now open window of the vehicle. Maria put her hand out, flashing him her palm. He was confused by the gesture and turned off the car. Now worried for his young wife he left the vehicle and went to her side. "What is it?"

"I hear something." She responded. They both froze, listening again for the sound. "There!" She called, pinpointing it to the side yard of their house. Maria was the first one there. Slowly she approached the noisy bundle of blankets that now laid in a complex burned ring in their lawn that hadn't been there a few hours ago when she had returned from work for the weekend. She crouched, shifting through the pile. She then gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?" Erik asked, his wife blocking his view of the bundle. His concern for her making him take little note of the burned patch in his lawn.

He watched her back dip before she stood and turned to him. The baby in her arms fussed. Trying to find comfort. "It's a little girl."

Erik stood frozen, wide eyed at his wife and the young girl. "A baby? Who would leave a baby here?"

She shook her head, "I don't know but we have to get her to the hospital. Who knows how long she's been out here."

"But dinner?" He almost choked on his words, knowing how cruel he sounded but he couldn't stop himself, "The university."

She glared at him, "There will be other jobs and I'm sure they'll understand."

Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Right." Of course she was right. "We'll drop her off at the hospital and report her to the police. Maybe they'll be able to find her parents."

"Erik." Maria whispered. "She was left on our lawn. Can you really believe she wasn't abandoned?" The couple stared at each other. Tears beginning to well in Maria's eyes. "We will take her to the hospital and report her but we can't just abandon her too. She'll need a home, a family."

"Maria." Erik began carefully, picking his lips. "I know what the doctor said but we can't just take a child off the streets!"

Maria began to weep, her grip on the baby tightening but never enough to hurt the child. "Maybe this is a sign." She whispered but he still heard her. "A sign from God that we can have a family after all."

Erik's heart broke, knowing his wife had already made up her mind and maybe she was right. Maybe it was meant to be. All Maria had ever wanted was to be a mother and it had only been a few weeks ago when they had been told it would never be possible for them. Erik had decided to focus on his career but the news had almost destroyed his wife. "What are you waiting for? Get in the damn car."

Her eyes snapped from the child to her husband. She watched the playful smile dance on his lips and couldn't help but smile back, a new round of tears staining her cheeks.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

"UFC officials are still debating if we'll see the return of Valerie 'The Valkyrie' Selvig to the ring anytime soon, if at all. As most of you may recall her championship match last month resulted in the hospitalization of her opponent, Ana Valacheck. Selvig won the match early in the first round by knockout, with a direct hit to Valacheck's temple. Valacheck was rushed to the hospital immediately follow the match, the hit causing a number of ruptured blood vessels in and around her brain. Valacheck was stabilized but remains in a coma. Doctors at this time are unclear if she'll ever wake up. Officials are still investigating the case but Selvig has been cleared of any charges. Only time will tell if 'The Valkyrie' will ever be making her return to the ring."

"Next on ESPN we turn to-

Valerie turned from the screen, turning her attention to the drink placed on the dirty bar top in front of her instead. "Thanks Mick." She mumbled to the bartender, tossing a crumpled ten next to it.

The bartender scooped it up with one large hand "Anytime Val." With that he went back to cleaning the near empty bar. On any given night the tiny New Mexico bar was quiet, this Tuesday seemed to be worse then others, but it was a Tuesday after all. As Valerie finished her drink the ever faithful Mick return to her side and laid another on the counter for her. "After that report I'm guessing we'll be stuck with you for a while?"

She shrugged without looking up from her drink. "Your guess is as good as mine." She took a long swing from her drink before continuing. "Hell of a way to end a career though. At least I didn't kill her." Her mood darken at her own words, not realizing what she had said until it had already left her lips.

Mick gave a dark chuckle, "Guess that's one way to look at it. I suppose either way you'll end up in the UFC hall of fame for that hit."

Valerie clenched her fist against the countertop, her large pale knuckles staring back at her. "Guess you're right." She mumbled back. Deciding she had had enough company for the night she finished her drink and with a quick nod goodbye left through the front door.

The heavy, soundproof door swung shut behind her as she met the chilly New Mexico air. She shook it off easily as she pulled up the collar of her navy jacket. She looked around the small town from her spot on the corner. It was so still compared to the hustle of the city life style she was use to. However after the mess in Vegas (and since she'd be cleared of any charges) she was thankful to be away.

She began her walk through the quiet country town, heading back to the lab where she and her father had been staying since... the Vegas incident. Her father had been on leave from the university at the time and was staying with her in Vegas to watch her championship match. After the fight he cancelled his plans to return so he could be with her. Once the officers and officials had ruled the damage as an accident they had decided to head back to the family estate in Norway. That's when one Jane Foster called and said she needed his help on a project. Long story short, they have been sleeping on the lumpy couches of Jane's lab for two weeks now with no end in sight. Not that Valerie minded much, this was the most time she had spent with her father since her career had taken off.

She made it back to the lab without issue, the lights of the old gas station lighting her way home. It was fairly early into the night and she wasn't surprised the team was still up and working. They studied astrophysics after all.

"Hey Val!" Darcy greeted when she walked in. Her usual chipper mood instantly making the blonde scowl. That girl, for reasons unknown to Valerie, thought she was the coolest thing since sliced bread. Valerie hoped the young girl found a new target for her misplaced hero worship, and soon.

"Hey Darc." She replied in an almost bored tone. "Hey Dad," she greeted her father with much more warmth and a kiss on the cheek as she passed him. She gave a quick nod to Jane and made her way to the back room where she had been staying. She peeled off her jacket, tossing it on her 'bed' before sitting at the chair behind the unused desk. It was only in the room to make space for other lab equipment but she was thankful for the extra seating space.

She leaned forward on her elbows against the old wooden top as she ran her hands over her face. She gave a heavy sigh, letting the weight of the days events sink in.

He father strode in a few moments later, braking her peace as he fluttered around the room in a whirlwind. Collecting items here and there. "We'll be leaving soon. Jane predicts an event tonight and we hope to get it on film."

"Ya," Valerie replied softly through her fingers, "I'll be ready to go."

Erik froze at his daughter's tone. "Valerie." He started softly. "What's wrong honey?"

"It's nothing." She countered quickly. Not wanting to upset him.

He frowned, "What is it? Did something happen?" He became cautious as he spoke. "Did something happen at the bar?"

She huffed, turning sideways in the chair to face her father. "No, nothing happened at the bar." She sighed again, smoothing back the loose hairs from her braid.

Erik dropped the load in his arms onto the top of the desk before crouching down in front of her. Gently he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. "What's wrong Sweetheart? Tell me what happened?"

Suddenly Valerie felt like she was twelve years old again. Sitting in the plush, brown leather office chair in his home office. Having just come home from school and about to get a stern talking to but the proud look in his eyes for beating up the older kids at school for picking on her and other younger students. Valerie closed her eyes. Remembering all those moments before letting them fade away for the weight of her day to return to her. She opened her eyes before speaking, keeping her gaze on their hands as she spoke. "I got a call from my manager this afternoon." She paused to lick her lips. She took her time, knowing her Father wouldn't pressure her into talking until she was ready. She let out a shaking breath and squeezed his fingers tightly. "He told me that even if I'm allowed to return to the ring he thinks it would be best if I retire."

"What?" Erik was shocked. He had never understood much about his daughter's career but he did know she was good at it. "Why would he say that?"

"Because of Valacheck." Was her simple answer.

She didn't need to see his face to knew his eyebrows where knit tightly together. "But that was just an accident."

"I know." She let out a long, steady breath through her nose. "It won't be released to the public for the next few days but they had some specialist from New York look over her case. He said even though the damage has been repaired the trauma done to her brain has most likely resulted in serious brain damage. Even if she does wake up she'll never be able to fight again. Hell, she won't even be the same person anymore... I killed her, Dad."

A long silence stretched between them. Finally Erik tightened his grip on his daughter's hands. "Don't say that." He whispered.

"It's true." She mumbled back. She pulled one of her hands free to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. "Even if I didn't physically kill her body, I killed all the things that make Ana, Ana. That woman who walked into the ring with me will never come back." Valerie let out a sob.

Erik ignored his daughter's hands this time in favour of embracing her. He held her in silence for a few moments trying to figure out how best to comfort her. He could hear the gentle patter of rain drops begin against the window. He listened for a moment before talking. "Now you listen here Valerie. No matter what happened you have to remember it's not your fault. It was a simple accident. It could have happened to anybody."

"No." She began to cry harder. "It happened to me Dad! These things always happen to me. Somethings wrong with me!"

Erik began to smooth back her hair to try and calm her and to try and push back his own heartbreak at her words. "That's not true honey. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're completely normal."

Valerie gave a dark chuckle through the tears. "Normal? Can a normal twenty three year old woman knock out a single person in one punch without tiring them out first? Can a normal woman bench press two hundred pounds? Jog five miles without breaking a sweat? Not be drunk after a case of beer?" She let out another sob, the rain outside almost reacting as it hit harder against the glass. She listened for a moment, she always found the sound of rain calming. She took a few deep breaths and pulled away from her father. Standing up to look him in the eye. "Something's really wrong with me Dad. I'm getting stronger, I can feel it. I was even holding myself back that day in the ring. I shouldn't have hurt her like that." She was deadly serious. This was obviously something that had been bothering his daughter for some time. Something that, as her father, he should have noticed. He should have noticed her pain, how scared she was. He realized then while looking into her dark blue eyes that it wasn't losing her career that scared her, not even what happened with the Valacheck woman. No, she was scared of herself. "Even if they'll take me back I won't go, not until we find out what's wrong with me."

Erik nodded, not knowing what else to say. Finally he settled on a hug.

"HEY VAL!" Darcy's voice screamed from the other room, the teenager too lazy to get up and find the other woman herself. "WE NEED YOUR HELP MOVING STUFF! JANE SAYS WE ARE GOING EVEN IF ITS RAINING!"

Valerie cursed the young girl under her breath and pulled away from her father. She gave him a tight lipped smile before wiping her face clean of any evidence that she'd been crying and returned to the main room. Hopefully helping out would help take her mind off everything. Even if she didn't understand what they were doing.

Erik watched his daughter leave, waiting until he was out of her line of sight. He turned his back to the door just to be sure. He removed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up. Inside the clear pouch nestled inside the brown leather was a picture of Valerie and Maria. He couldn't remember when the photo was taken but Valerie couldn't have been more then 7. Maria having passed shortly before her eighth birthday. However it wasn't the photo that interest him. It was what was under the photo. He slipped the folded piece of paper out, slowly unfolding it with a shaky hand. As he had done since she was 15, when he had received the paper, he studied it. He may have missed how frightened his girl had become over her strength but he had always noticed there was something different about her, something special. He had hoped to have understood it by now but even with this vast working network and advances in technology he was no closer to solving the riddle. His eyes landed at the text at the very bottom of the page and he frowned deeply at them, as he had time and time again. He knew them by heart but still read the line, somehow believing it could have magically changed since he had last seen them. They hadn't.

The message was simple:

DNA Test Inconclusive - Sample Not Human.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Her father pressed after closing the doors of the van.

Valerie nodded. "Chasing stars isn't really my thing. I'm just gonna hold down the fort."

He father nodded in return. He pulled her into a quick hug before joining the other two woman in the van. She waved them off as they pulled away from the lab watching until it turned the corner out of her line of sight. She let out a huff, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Alone again.

Valerie was thankful for the time to think but at the same time she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be alone right now. Too late now, she thought to herself before heading back into the lab. Once inside she made her way to the stairs in the back and ended up on the roof. The old lawn chairs weren't the most comfortable but they would do the job and as reclined back in the nearest one and looked up out at the starry sky. While it was true she wasn't interested in them as a forum of study she did enjoy star gazing. There was just something about the night sky that comforted her, like they held all of life's answers in their inky depths. It was something she couldn't explain completely. She just felt that up there were all the answers she was looking for. Like whenever she was looking up someone was looking back and watching over her. Not like a guardian angel, but something else. Something... more.

Part of her felt guilty for having those thoughts. Like some cliche teenager going through an identity crisis at not knowing who she was or where she came from. While it was true she didn't know who her birth family was. Her parents had never lied to her about that, but it didn't matter because they were her parents. She knew who she was and she knew she came from a loving home with wonderful parents. Maria had loved her more then life itself before she had passed. Erik had always been supportive in whatever choices she made. She wouldn't change her life for anything.

It was what she was becoming that made her feel so lost. She had always been different but instead of pushing it away she had embraced it. Because of her differences she had able to build a career and become one of the best in her field. However, now those differences were starting to turn on her. She was changing and what she had said to her father was true, she was getting stronger.

And she was scared.

Everything she knew had been taken from her and it would never be the same again. That she was sure of. She just had to figure it all out. Problem was that she had no idea where to start.

Valerie reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, removing a small chunk of wood. Attached to it was a series of small metal fastening with a metal drum and handle. She ran her fingers over the small object before they settled on the handle. She gave it a slow turn, the first few notes sputtering out until she found the familiar pace and the melody flowed perfectly out. Valerie never knew where the music box came from, she had just had it for as long as she come remember. She had also never been able to figure out the calming folk tune it played but over time that information had began to mean less and less to her, the presence and tune of the music box meaning more then the tune itself.

The melody was broken by the ringing of her cell phone. Valerie stopped the tune, returning the music box to its pocket with one hand while using her other to remove her phone from a different pocket and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Valerie!" Her father exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She answered slowly.

There was a brief pause, "I don't know. All the commotion from this evening has me shook up I guess."

She sat up in the chair, resting a long leg on either side. "What happened Dad?"

"Jane's prediction was right but there was a man out there." He began. Valerie didn't know how to respond so she kept listening. "He came out of no where. Almost like he came from the event himself. Anyway, we are on our way to the hospital."

"Are the girls alright?" She asked. She liked Jane well enough and even if Darcy was a twit she didn't want to see her hurt.

"The girls are fine but the man had an unfortunate run in with the van." She chuckled at her father's words. She guessed by his words that we wasn't hurt to bad. "Think you can meet us there?"

Valerie nodded even though he couldn't see it, "Ya, I'm on my way." She hung up, standing from her seat. She looked out over the town and cursed at herself. Of course she hadn't thought her promise to her Dad through. They had the only vehicle and the tiny ass town they were staying in didn't have a cab company of any type. Looks like she was walking across town.


	3. Chapter 2

"Valerie!" Erik said with a sigh of relief as his daughter entered the hospital's waiting area.

She nodded in return, "Hey Dad. What did I miss?"

Darcy grinned at the blonde, clearly enjoying herself, "Jane ran over a guy!"

"I did not run over him!" Jane insisted (obviously not for the first time). Her light outburst causing the nurse at the counter behind the group to look up at them with an unimpressed scowl. "I merely grazed him."

"Right..." Darcy said with a roll of her eyes. Jane huffed and turned back to the nurse to ignore the young intern. Valerie and her father shared a sideways glance at the girls exchange but said nothing.

The nurse continued her questioning about the man they had brought in, the group able to offer little.

Slowly Valerie turned to the door of the ER beside them.

Something was going on back there.

She glanced quickly around the group but clearly they hadn't or couldn't hear it yet. Slowly she approached the doors, looking though the glass panels into the next room. A large crash echoed and everyone else in the waiting area jumped back, turning to the set of doors Valerie stood before. A large blonde man was suddenly thrown against them and Valerie jumped at the sudden body but held her ground.

He snarled as a large number of guards and staff tried to restrain him. "You are no match for the mighty..."

His eyes rolled back and his head slumped against the glass. His blue eyes, now foggy, rolled slightly before settling on Valerie's own deep orbs. His blonde brows slowly knit together, confusion written all over his face at the sight of her. Valerie felt her own expression mirror his. Her feet began to move on their own, pulling her towards the stranger. Time seemed to slow as they stared at one another. Valerie felt her heart tug. Whoever this man was there was something important happening here and now. She had no idea what but she felt it deep in her heart.

The moment was broken when the hospital staff ripped him back from the door and down the hallway. Once he was out of her sight Valerie felt the world speed up around her again. The moment over.

"Val?" She turned to her father at the sound of her nickname. He took in the look of utter confusion there. Her lips slightly parted and the deep creases in her forehead. They both knew something had happened just now. Only time would tell what it meant.

Shortly after the incident at the hospital Valerie had been informed the man she had seen was the very same man Jane had hit with her van. She then decided it was all coincidence and opted to ignore the meeting through the hospital door and returned back to the lab with the group of scientists.

Once the group was back and settled they found their night had been wasted. The sun was already high in the sky and it was looking like another hot, dry day in New Mexico. Jane had already spurred the others into trying to figure out what had happened the night before. Valerie however, had nothing to contribute but knew she would never be able to sleep so she instead lounges back in one of the worn office chairs at their main work station and propped her feet up on the desk. A black, poorly brewed coffee in one hand while the other rested behind her head.

The printer behind her once again whirled to life, spitting out new sheets. Without being told she reach back to grab them with her hand not occupied by coffee and held them in the air for Jane to grab as she walked by. Jane thanked her and began pinning the sheets up on their work board with hardly a glance. The team around her worked in a well organized silence as they set up their findings, having been at this long enough to only discuss the important facts.

However the silence was quickly broken by a familiar heavy metal tune.

"Swedish Pagans, marching a shore,

Forged in Valhalla by the Hammer of Thor

Out from Asgard, our Viking-"

Valerie stopped the song with a swipe of her finger, opening the text from her manager Larry McArther. The message was short and sweet, 'play me.' Attached was a video clip. The video still was of a slightly blurry picture of a pale man with dark hair and high cheek bones. Valerie pursed her lips, the guy looked like a tool.

She thought about ignoring it for a bit, not sure she wanted to deal with whatever is was at the moment. However she knew Larry could see that she read the message and would most likely be asking her about it shortly. With a sigh she let the video buffer, turned her phone volume up and waited for it to begin.

The video focused on the thin, pale man but the voice of the interviewer could be heard off camera.

"Doctor Strange, you are the specialist that was called in for the Valacheck case, is that correct?

"That is correct." The man, this Doctor Strange, answered.

"What can you tell us about the case?"

The Doctor smirked, clearly enjoying himself. "Truly a unique case. I've never encountered a case where a single punch has resulted in so much damage. The hit caused several major vessels in the brain to rupture, resulting is serious trauma. We usually only see this type of brain injury in persons involved in traffic and other high speed impacts."

"Were you able to repair the damage?"

"I was." Strange sure was smug, "a lesser surgeon probably wouldn't have been successful."

"Are you saying you're confident she'll make a full recovery?"

His face dropped, "I cannot say for sure at this time. Until she wakes from her coma we won't be able to diagnose the full extent of the damage. I regret that my involvement more then likely came to late to save her career."

"Is there anything else you can tell us, Doctor?"

"We've done all we can for Miss Valacheck at this time."

"There has been a large debate raging over the UFC's decision to clear Miss Selvig of any charges related to the case. Do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

The Doctor's face remained blank. "I'm only concerned about the case and my patient. I can't say I've followed more then necessary on the matter."

"Thank you Doctor."

Th video ended and the room was so silent you'd be able to hear a pin drop. Valerie glanced up over the edge of her phone at the group of scientists standing stock still at the other side of the table, staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at them but none of them moved. An awkward silence settled in the room and she knew she'd have to brake it. "Well..." she began slowly, "this is awkward."

With that Dacey laughed while Jane and Erik shared a glance. Quickly Jane turned back her work like nothing happened. Erik, however, stared at his daughter. "You alright sweetheart?"

She nodded, her face hard. "I'm fine." The room was once again broken by the ringing of her phone. This time it was a call. She answered it without a greeting. "Well that guy sure needs to pull the stick from his ass. What a prick."

Larry chuckled softly on the other end of the line, "Somehow I knew you wouldn't like him."

Valerie sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "What do you want Larry? I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"I know." He was curt. "But this is important. That video was released an hour ago and the internet is in an uproar."

She groaned. "The internet is always in a uproar about something. That's nothing new."

Larry gave a snort. "I know but you don't have a lot of people on your side right now. People are calling for your arrest. Some are posting threats against you and your family, saying someone as dangerous as you shouldn't be allowed out in the public. You need to lay low for a while."

"That's what I'm trying to do. But you keep bringing this sit back up." Valerie almost yelled.

"You still need to be kept in the loop. I'll let you know if anything else happens." With that he hung up. Valerie tossed her phone on the table. Her list of friends and support team seemed to be getting shorter and shorter by the day. Everything around her was circling the drain. Everything she had slipping through her fingers one piece at a time. She looked up at her father as he reviewed some of the teams research. At least she still had him.

With a sigh she leaned back in her chair, taking a slow sip of the chilling coffee in her hand. Her mind racing over everything, trying to properly process it and figure out what the hell she should do. At this point she'd rather just make sure she avoided a jail sentence then anything else.

"Jane!" Her father's call cut her train of thought, her now watching the brunette walk to the door with purpose, keys in hand. "Where are you going?"

Jane turned as she neared the door, calling over her shoulder. "I left something at the hospital."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy was quick to follow Jane. Erik was at least kind enough to offer her an apologetic smile and shrug as he followed the girls out. Once again left alone Valerie let out a long sigh. Knowing she didn't have a place among the scientists caused doubt and a need to be accepted slowing seeping deep into her brain. A feeling she hadn't felt since her school days.

She had always been different then the other kids and she had never quite understood why. She wasn't a vain person but she knew she was considered attractive by modern standards. Her blonde hair was a shade most girls could only hope to get with expensive salon trips. Her blue eyes where of the deepest shade of the ocean, framed by shapely brows and high cheek bones. Her straight nose wasn't too small or too large for her face (though it did poses a small flat spot on the bridge where it had been broken during a fight and not set quickly enough) and she had a plump set of rose coloured lips set against a strong jaw line. She looked like a proper Viking warrior. Hence her being dubbed 'The Valkyrie' during her career, among a few other names. Viking of Violence was one she wasn't very fond of.

She also never believed her personality to be the cause of people's general dislike of her back then. Sure she was a little selfish, but who wasn't? At the end of the day you had to make yourself happy. Her mother had taught her that above all else, no matter what, you had to love yourself first and for most. And boy did she sure did try too but everyone had bad days every once in a while. She liked to believe herself to be a strong person. She believed in her morals and stuck to them. When things didn't work out for the best she would square her shoulders and move on.

She frowned to herself. She guessed it was time to square her shoulders and move on once again. The only problem she had was how? She had lost her job, her apartment (paid for by her sponsors) and the very few belongings she had were packed away in a bag next to the couch she had been sleeping on. She always felt she was a person of simple needs. She believe in actions and put her faith in people rather then things. So... what now?

Unbeknownst to her, her answer walked in behind three scientists and dressed in nothing but hospital scrubs.

"You know, for a crazy homeless person he's pretty cut." Darcy drooled at the man from the hospital as he exited the washroom. Valerie rolled her eyes before letting them settle on the newcomer. Cut or not there was something about him she didn't trust. For the time being, and for lack of having anything better to do, she decided she was going to keep an eye on him. Valerie leaned against the kitchen table while crossing her arms, watching him with narrowed eyes as he walked into the main room, shirt in hand. "Sorry I tased you!"

He slowed as neared her, returning her uneasy stare as he sized her up. She was taller then average for a woman, her career causing her to be rather muscular as well. She pushed off the table slowing, turning to face him head on, flexing her folded arms under her chest. He wasn't the first muscle-head she'd met and she had to make sure he knew she wasn't to be fucked with. He rolled his shoulders back, puffing out his chest slightly in return to her action. She shifted her weight slightly, tilting her head back so to look down her nose at him. He narrowed his eyes further with a raised eyebrow. "Do I know you?" He questioned slowly. His voice deep.

"Duh!" Darcy interrupted, wanting to be the centre of the newcomers attention. Valerie cocked and eyebrow towards the girl. It seemed the hero worship had shifted. "She's like super famous." The intern stood and began typing away on her phone as she crossed the room. "Everyone knows who Valerie 'The Valkyrie' Selvig is."

"Valkyrie?" The blonde man shifted his gaze back to her with a look of shock.

Darcy grabbed his attention again by holding up her phone. "They call her the Viking of Violence."

Valerie couldn't see the video but could hear the highlights of some of her more recent matches playing. She sighed in announcing, deciding to go sit by her father. The video concluded and the blond man looked at her across the room. "Impressive." He pulled the shirt over his head as he crossed the room. "This moral form has grown weak. I need sustenance."

Erik scoffed at the man, sharing a quick look with his daughter before leaning back in his seat. Crossing his arms.

The diner was fairly quiet. The five sitting around a cheap, plastic table. Valerie kept silent, watching the man wolf down his second plate of food after eating a whole box of pop tarts back at the lab. Darcy voiced the same thoughts she was having.

Jane ignored them, questioning the man, Thor, as he ate. He in turned ignored her for his food. He finished his coffee, eyeing the mug. "This drink, I like it."

"I know right!" Darcy started but was interrupted as he tossed the mug to the ground, causing everyone in the dinner to jump.

"Another!" He commanded.

Once the shock of his actions passed Jane was the first on her feet, rounding the table to pick up the glass. "Sorry Izzy! Little accident."

Thor went back to his meal like nothing had happened. Valerie elbowed him in the ribcage, directing his attention to Jane as she scolded his table manners. She drank her own coffee, her third cup of the day, as she removed her phone from her jacket pocket.

Two locals entered the diner as she began to type, holding the phone out to her father when she was finished. It was open into their bare text chat, a message typed out but not sent.

'What's up with this guy?'

Erik looked over at his daughter. Giving her a tight lipped smile and a small shake of his head. So they were both unsure of him. She erased the message and returned her phone to her jacket. She leaned back in her chair, coffee in hand as she watched the outside world play by through the window across from them.

Erik couldn't help but look between this man, Thor, and his daughter. Darcy had made a few offhanded comments since they had returned from the hospital but there was no mistaking the similarities the two had. Their features were strikingly close, in proportion and colours, right down to their complexions. Valerie could almost be his female twin. Erik also noted that while they didn't seem to share much in the way of personality or mannerisms, at least of what he knew of Thor so far, they did possess a similar air about them. Strong, and confident. The type of presence that could fill a room simply by existing and quickly become overpowering if not kept in check. Valerie seemed to have that restraint while he did not.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater." Valerie cocked her head towards the conversation of the locals. The word carter catching her interest.

The second local continued. "They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert."

A satellite? Valerie found that odd. And the government showing up to boot? If she believed in Aliens and conspiracy theories she would be up in arms already. Though she had to admit it sounded fishy with everything else that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Jane and her father began to question the locals about in, clearly she wasn't the only one who thought something was up. While this happened Thor removed himself from the table. He interrupted the locals for directions to the crash site and left without saying a word to them.

The small group exchanged a look before Jane pushed her own chair back to follow him out. Erik was next, trying to stop her, followed by Darcy who didn't want to miss the action. The blonde woman huffed, feeling no rush to go after the group. She finished her drink, stood slowly and paid for their breakfast before leaving. Having nothing better to do and feeling (slightly) protective over the group she followed them around the corner. She rolled her eyes, finding the group standing in the middle of the street.

Thor smiled as he spoke, Valerie catching the last of his sentence as she neared. "Once I have Mjolnir everything will be right again."

"Mew mew?" Darcy questioned, scrunching her nose like the word smelled as bad as she pronounced it. "What's a Mew mew?"

"Mjolnir, Thor's hammed." Valerie corrected, "Weapon of choice for the Scandinavian God of thunder." The group turned to her. Darcy and Jane with raised eyebrows. "What?" She scoffed. "I know stuff too."

Erik snorted at his daughter before grabbing Jane's arm. "A word please, Jane." He dragged the young woman onto the sidewalk. Darcy followed like a lost puppy, leaving the tall pair of blondes alone on the road.

A car horn blared behind them and with a sigh Valerie grabbed the strangers arm and led him to the sidewalk some feet from the rest of the group.

The male of the pair looked down at the female with a light chuckle. She raised an eyebrow in question his actions. "You'd make a good one."

"Good what?" Valerie was beginning to grow frustrated with today. Out of habit she began to fiddle with the music box deep in her jacket pocket. For some reason the small trinket made her feel better. One of the few things she owned that she actually did care about. Maybe she should go back to the lab and head to bed and worry about squaring her shoulders tomorrow.

"A Valkyrie." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya well, seeing as I'm currently unemployed maybe I'll look them up later. Escorting the dead can't be all bad."

Thor laughed. He went to speak to her again when Jane approached. "I'm sorry." She said. "But I can't take you."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry." Jane said as she stood between the two blondes, "But I can't take you."

Thor gave a slight frown and nodded his understanding. "Then this is where we part." Valerie watched him take her hand in his. "Farewell, Jane Foster." He kissed it gently and Jane giggled like a school girl. Valerie rolled her eyes as Thor turned to the rest of the group and nodded. "Erik Selvig, Valerie, Darcy."

Erik nodded in return while Darcy called her goodbye to him. Valerie watched him leave with mixed feelings. She knew she didn't trust him completely but that nagging feeling at the back of her skull returned, telling her that he was important somehow. She didn't believe is destiny or fate, but she did know she should trust her instincts. She kept telling herself she stuck with the group to protect the scientists from this stranger but she found herself questioning her actions again.

It felt like she had been nothing but a confused wreck since Vegas. Everything had been so simple and now she felt like her brain had been tossed into a blender. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath through her nose. "Wait." She called into the air. The words left her lips almost without her consent but it seemed her brain had made the choice for her. Both retreating groups stopped and turned to her. "I'll help you."

"Valerie!" Erik's shocked voice was the first to cut in.

She turned to him slowly, "It's okay Dad. I can handle this guy." She paused for a moment. "Plus it's not like I have anything better to do. At least with this is can be doing... something."

Erik's lips tightened into a thin line. He didn't like the idea but he nodded, understanding his Daughter's want to be useful. After a long moment he finally nodded again at his daughter in reluctance before leading the girls back to the lab.

Valerie turned back to Thor. He stood tall and proud several feet from her. She sighed and walked to and then past him, slapping his arm on the way by, "Common big guy, there's a car rental place a few blocks from here."

He nodded gratefully to her and fell into step beside her. The two walked in silence for several minutes, it becoming increasingly awkward the further they went. The tension between the fighters was thick, neither knowing what to say. Becoming uncomfortable Thor was the first to break. "Lady Valerie, Darcy tells me you are a mighty warrior."

"I was." She answered simply, not wanting to get into it.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

Valerie sighed again. It seemed like she'd been doing that a lot recently. "I retired." She hoped her short answers would get the point across that she didn't want to talk about it.

"A warrior does not simply 'retire'." He scoffed. "Were you beaten in combat?"

She shook her head. "No. I won the match by knockout at one minute, six seconds into the first round."

His brows knit together. "Then why retire?"

Valerie stopped, her companion doing the same. He looked down at the young woman. She let out a long and slow breath through her nose. Slowly she licked her lips, preparing herself to answer but refusing to meet his gaze. "Because I killed my opponent."

Silence once again settled between the two. Refusing to say anything else Valerie carried on, the car rental office in sight just down the road.

"There is no need to fret, Lady Valerie." Thor proclaimed as he followed her. "Death is most common in combat."

Valerie sneer before turning on her heel and shoving her hands against his chest, shoving him back. Dark clouds began to roll in the distance as her anger spiked. "No it's not! Not here! I trained to fight in a fair arena! Not on some battlefield!"

Thor raised an eyebrow, "There is no need to be harsh, I am merely stating a fact of combat."

"For you maybe!" Valerie countered. Lightning snapped behind her and the change did not escape the God's notice. "I killed someone! That's something I can't take back! And now I have to live with the consciences!" Having voiced her feelings aloud to someone other then her father for the first time a wave of simultaneous relief and guilt washed over her. "And now I'm totally lost." She admitted. Valerie dropped her head, defeat settling in. "Common." She said lowly before turning and heading on her way.

Thor watched her for a moment. His gaze bounced between the young woman's retreating back and were the lighting storm that was fading back into blue sky. There was something different about that girl. He had felt that since he had laid eyes on her but now it was like another puzzle piece had fallen into place. Slowly he was filling out the jagged edges but the main image was broken into a thousand pieces that he had no clue how to arrange.

Valerie's grip on the steering wheel was tight. Her knuckles white and arms tense as she drove. Her jaw clenched as she tried to control her bubbling emotions. Anger, sadness, fear, hurt, confusion but mostly anger stirred deep inside her mind. If she had to pick one general term to sum herself up at the moment it would be seething.

She was angry at herself for her outburst and loss of control, over her behaviour, emotions and the general control over everything. Her life as an example of everything. She was also angry at the hulking blonde in the passenger seat. She couldn't pinpoint why she was angry at him but she was. Maybe it was his casual address for her ending her opponents life, or his lax attitude in general. She always prided herself at being that way but as everything slipped through her fingers these past few weeks she was loosing that.

Her nostrils flared as she let out a slow breath. With one last squeeze of the wheel she loosened her grip, tried to roll away the tension in her neck and squared her shoulders. It was time to take control of her life again, move on, and find her path. Starting with this stranger.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was almost a growl. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "I'm sorry for what I said back in town. I've just been frustrated as hell recently and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Thor gave an easy smile. "There is no need to apologize Lady Valerie. The path of a warrior is never an easy one."

Her jaw clenched. "It's not just that." She mumbled, her voice gaining strength as she spoke. "Last month I had it all. I was the top fighter in my division. I had a great apartment in Vegas, friends, a bright future. When I... when I killed Ana,". She licked her lips and shifted in her seat to try and force herself to relax, "I lost all that. My friends avoided me like I had the plague. No one stood by my side other then my Manager and my Father. I lost all my sponsorship, including my apartment and car. My career was effectively over. Everything was gone in a matter of days. I've never felt so... lost before."

Thor frowned. He took a moment to scratch at his beard and survey the area of desert they were driving through as he thought of what to say. "I wish I could offer you words of comfort My Lady but I cannot. My path was always set before me until recently, however this is merely a small set back. Once I have Mjolnir back I will be able to return to Asgard and right everything with my father."

"Okay," Valerie began with a smirk, "First off its Val or Valerie, no more this 'My Lady' crap. Second. Mjolnir? Asgard? You don't actually expect me to believe that you are THE God of thunder?"

"Believe it or not Lad-Valerie, it is true." His smirk was cocky. "I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and future King of Asgard."

Valerie snorted. "Ya, and I'm actually a fairy princess."

Her deadpan humour went over the God's head. "I know many a Fair Folk and you most certainly are not one."

Valerie tried to keep a straight face but quickly found herself laughing. Her laugh was deep and joyful. Thor eyed the young woman for her outburst but slowly found himself chuckling with her. Slowly their laughed died and the air around them fell into a comfortable silence for the first time. How long had it been since she'd laughed like that? She had no idea but it felt good.

Thor smiled at the woman beside him as she focused on the road ahead with a soft smile on her lips. He wasn't in denial about how similar their looks were, if he was honest when he seen her at the hospital for the first time it had froze him in his tracks. Perhaps she was some trick of Loki's? Unlikely. There was almost something otherworldly about her. She wasn't like the other mortals he had encountered so far. One would almost assume she was of Asgard. The gears in his head began to turn. Were other pieces falling into place? "Valerie?" Thor spoke with caution as he began. She glanced at him with a raised brow, urging him on. "Might I ask you something?"

"Sure." She shrugged easily, turning back to the road.

Thor cleared his throat. "Have you ever noticed anything... odd about yourself?"

"Odd?" The word rolled off her tongue like a sour candy. She thought for a moment, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as she formulated her response. "Ya." She finally mumbled. "I've always been different. Stronger then those around me. Higher pain threshold. I heal fast. I can't get drunk."

Thor nodded along and was quick to step in when she paused. "While those things do set you apart from other mortals they weren't what I was meaning."

"Then what are you really asking?" She whispered. Her conversation with her father the day before playing in her mind.

"Even if they'll take me back I won't go, not until we find out what's wrong with me."

Was this was she had meant? Had this strange guy, who claimed he was a medieval God nonetheless, noticed something others had failed to? Did he know something about her she didn't? Were her gut feelings right about this guy?

"Back in town, when you were angry with me, did you notice anything change around you?" Thor began slowly. "Did you feel anything different? Power?" She shook her head. Thor frowned, if it had been her she was unaware of her effects on the world around her. He bit his lip and decided to take another chance. "What about the weather?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What about it?"

Thor spoke slow and careful, not wanting to upset or startle the young blonde. "Do you ever feel like it reacts to your emotions? Especially stronger emotions like joy, sadness and anger?" She didn't say anything for a long moment and the silence between them began to grow thick. He watched as she shifted her weight again as a look of knowing and fright danced across her features. Thor licked his suddenly parched lips, he wasn't good at reading people, not like his brother was, but it was clear his statement had hit her hard. "I know because I was the same way when I was young. When my power was growing and I struggled to learn control."

Valerie processed his word for a moment and snorted, a sneer settling on her lips. "So what?" Her tone was harsh again, "You're saying I'm a Thunder God or something?"

"Honestly," He began with a sigh, "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Special thanks to Hazeleyes92 for your wonderful review! I have bigs plans for this story and I hope I don't disappoint! We are just getting started yet so on with the show!*

Loki tossed his goblet across the room, it shattering when it made contact against the wall. Wine red as blood running down slowly to meet the broken shards on the floor. He sneered and began to pace the room. Things had been going so well. Everything was falling into place but it seemed the fates were against him.

Of all the towns, in all the countries of the mortal realm his good-for-nothing brother had to land were SHE was. He had spent the last twenty three years watching over her. Keeping her safe and making sure she was happy and looked after and by mere CHANCE he was sent to her.

Loki snarled, kicking over the sitting chair in his room as rage boiled in his blood. At first she kept her distance of her ignorant Father but then, THEN, then he watched their little road trip and he felt his control of the situation slip. They had smiled, laughed together. Worst of all he had questioned her. How dare he bond with her? Loki had kept a careful eye on his niece all these years. Once he had secured the throne he had planned to call for her, show her who she truly was and all the greatness she was meant for. He would train her to be his successor, his right hand. She would look up to him with a grateful smile and love in her eyes. He would support and guide her like a proud father. She would be his equal as he had dreamt of being Thor's.

He was unable to ignore the fact that over the years he had grown to care for the girl. Love her as family should. The Selvig couple had done well raising her but she was destined for so much more then that.

Loki cracked his neck and straightened his collar. This was only a minor set back. Opportunity would present itself in due time and he would make his move. Soon Valerie would be by his side like she belonged. His mother would be able to hold her granddaughter again and they would be a loving family and rule with compassion. All of Asgard would worship them and forget the oppressive rule of Odin and the arrogance of Thor.

Valerie parked a good distance from the crater site, the duo having decided it was best to approach on foot to lower their chances of being seen. The darkness of the desert night was perfect cover as they hurried towards the edge of the crash site, crouched low as they weaved between the dirt, rocks and desert shrubs.

They sunk low as they neared, hidden between a large bolder and a weedy looking bush. The crater had been transformed into a military style base. A chain link fence surrounded the perimeter, flood lights illuminated the area, and a maze of white tents lead through the camp to a large square construction that was clearly meant to hide whatever was inside.

Valerie glanced upward as thunder cracked overhead. The temperature began to drop around them and she could almost taste the moisture in the air. She looked back down to the site, leaning against the bolder. "Well that's definitely doesn't look like a satellite crash." She whispered in anger to her companion. Thor used his hand to push a few branches from his line of sight but said nothing. "I doubt they would have built a city around the damn thing."

Thor began to shift next to her, removing his jacket. "Here." He passed it to her. Thunder crash ahead once more and she took it without question. Her jacket would protect her for the most part but it was good to have a little extra. "Stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return for you and take you back to your family and return the items that were stolen. Deal?"

She nodded. After her and Thor's lovely chat about the weather a hurried phone call from her Father at a payphone had informed her that the lab had been cleaned out by the government. She had returned to seething. It had been the icing on the cake and as Thor had predicted her anger of the situation had caused the thunder to blossom around them. Thor hadn't decided to talk her down, letting her bubbling anger be used to his advantage.

"I need you to do something for me." He had said in the car after she parked. "I want you to keep focus. Focus on that anger you felt back in the car and back at town. Don't try and control it."

"Deal. So what?" She began to question. There was a hard edge to her voice as her rage boiled but the man knew it wasn't directed at him. "You're just gonna walk in and ask nicely for our stuff before walking out?"

"No," he smiled, "I'm going to fly out."

Valerie rolled her eyes as her companion left her side. "I'm definitely going to prison for this." She mumbled. As he made his way down to the fence the rain began to fall and Valerie pulled the extra coat over her head to block it out. Once Thor was through the fence she couldn't make him out among the other figures moving around. The storm crashed around her as she felt worry creep into her mind. She didn't know the man well but didn't want to see him hurt. After what felt like hours additional lights snapped on over head of the camp. Spot lights moving about the area and a large crane could be seen lifting into the night sky. Valerie cursed under her breath. She had to do something. But what could she do? She couldn't stand up to a bunch of government trained thugs. She was strong, but she wasn't that strong.

Dread filled her as she tried to focus on what was happening below. A deep cry rang out and forgetting herself Valerie tossed the extra jacket away and stood to get a better view of the scene below. She could make out Thor wrestling with an agent in the mud outside the tent. "Common." She whispered. Cheering him on as best she could from her perch.

He finally tossed the man to the ground and quickly disappeared into the opening in the tent. Through the frosted glass of the centre construction she could make out his form entering. He paused for a moment and everything seemed to still as he reached for the object in the centre. Valerie held her breath, waiting, watching, but nothing happened. She watched his form fall to its knees and a pained cry echoed through the crater. Valerie's heart broke. She'd never heard such a sound of heartbreak before. If this man was who he said he was it wasn't her controlling the storm above anymore.

He had failed.

Valerie raced back to the lab, breaking every speed law in the state on her way. Her tires screeching as she came to stop outside.

"We have to help him!" She declared as she paced the now empty lab after she gave the group a quick recap of what had transpired.

"Valerie." Her father's tone was chastising. A tone she'd been hearing a lot of lately.

"Don't 'Valerie' me!" She pointed at him. "You didn't see him down there."

"Maybe she's right." Jane cut in. "He may have been a little rude but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve our help."

"Hey!" Darcy butt it, "It's mew mew!"

Valerie moved to lean over the girls shoulder. "You mean Mjolnir?"

"Thor's hammed?" Jane questioned. The girls stood together across the table from Erik.

"Listen to yourselves." He scolded the girls like he would his students. "Don't you hear yourselves? This is crazy."

Valerie took the book, flipping through its pages as the scientists argued. The pages fell to land on the story of Asgard. Her mind rolled over the conversation she and Thor had had on their way to the crater.

She closed the book carefully, holding it to her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "He knew me Dad." She spoke softly. The three around her stilled and turned to where she stood. "I know it sounds crazy but he understood. He knew things about me no one else does. I told you I wanted answers and I think he has them, or can at least help me figure them out."

Erik stood slowly and made his way around the table to his troubled daughter. "There's nothing wrong with you Sweetheart. You don't need him telling you who you are."

Valerie turned her deep blue eyes on his, the sadness he seen there broke his heart. "Please Dad." She whispered.

His shoulders sagged in defeat. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Erik flipped through one of the folders Thor had managed to sneak out of the compound along with Jane's note book as they exited. It held a number of information they had collected from the 'John Doe' who had attacked the base. It had the basics, height, hair colour, eye colour, build, blood type. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had been busy in the hours Thor had been with them. However what interested Erik the most was the DNA profile they had made.

He slipped Valerie's DNA profile from his wallet and laid them side by side. His frown deepened as he looked between the two nearly identical sheets of paper. One old, one new.

"You know." Thor broke the silent between the two. "I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong."

Erik swallow his pride to speak to the man next to him. "That's not a bad thing, finding out you don't have all the answers. Means you start asking the right questions."

Thor thought for a moment before he spoke. "For the first time in my life I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know who the hell he is." Erik paused to take a sip from the drink in his hand. "Valerie's had to start all over again. Why shouldn't you?"

Thor didn't know how to respond to the wisdom he was given. "Thank you." Was what he finally settled on.

"No," Erik cut him off. "Don't thank me. I only did it for Valerie and Jane. I love Valerie, more then anything in this world. And Jane, her father and I taught as university together. He was a good man." Erik lost himself in thought of his lost friend. "He never listened."

"Neither did I." Thor mumbled. "My Father was trying to teach me something but I was to stupid to see it."

Erik glanced back down at the papers before him for a moment. "I don't know if you're delusional or if you're pulling some kind of con. I don't care. I just care about them. I've seen the way Jane looks at you."

"I swear to you," Thor began, feeling he needed this man's approval. "I mean her no harm."

"Good." Erik concluded. "And what of my daughter? What did you tell her out there in the desert to make her believe in you?"

Thor took a swig from her beer to give him more time to decide what the tell the young warrior's father. "I told her the truth. I believe she is more powerful then she knows... and somewhere deep in my heart I know she's important."

Erik sighed, "I figured as much. She's said the same thing about you." Erik pushed the sheets across the countertop. "Do you know what these are?"

Thor glanced down and knit his brows into a tight line. "No."

"It's a DNA test." He began. "They use you're DNA to determine certain things about a person."

"Things like what?" Thor asked slowly.

"Things like family members." Erik leaned over and pointed at the newer sheet. "This one here is yours." He then pointed to the second. "This is one I had made for Valerie a few years ago."

Thor looked in confusion. "I do not understand."

Erik took both pages and folded them together before putting them into his jacket. "I don't know if you noticed but Valerie isn't my biological daughter. My late wife and I adopted her after we found her abandoned. I raised her, took care of her, loved her, but I always knew she was different. She wasn't like other children." Erik paused to finish his beer. "When Valerie was a teenager she started showing more changes then just a young girl going through puberty. I had the test run to see if I could track down her birth parents to find if she had any genetic traits like mental or physical illness I should be aware of. The DNA test came back inconclusive, said she wasn't human."

Thor held his breath, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Your test has a fifty percent match to hers." Erik eyed the man beside him. Thor's gaze met his. Unable or maybe unwilling to read between the lines. "That means your related." Erik laid all his cards on the table. "Siblings probably."

Thor looked down at his hands. The last of the pieces falling into place. Disbelief washed through him but it made sense. However he couldn't believe them to be siblings. To look so close to him they would have to share the same parents but why would Odin and Frigga abandon their only daughter on Midgar? His mind raced back over the last twenty five years to all maidens he had bedded. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in shame at the number. Feeling guilting about his past behaviour with his attraction to the young scientist rolling in his mind recently.

His mind settled on a busty kitchen maid with golden locks he had favoured for a time. After a few playful nights together she had suddenly refused to see him. Some months later he had leaned or her passing but thought nothing of it as he had moved on to the next maiden who caught his fancy. Thor gulped. His father must have hid his daughter from him to preserve the family line and name.

Shamed welled inside the God. He had been so foolish and so blind. He looked over to Erik who was still staring at him. The man who had raised his daughter. Thor gave a tight lipped smile, bringing his hand up to give the other man a tight squeeze on his shoulder.

Erik wasn't sure what the blonde thought of the information but gave his own tight lipped smile in return. "You look like you could use another drink." Erik caught the barkeeps attention. "Two boiler makers!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Valerie hung up her phone before dropping it on the table beside the couch she'd been using as a bed. He father had returned to town with Thor and the two men were going out for a drink after dropping off her rental car. She was relieved everything had worked out but a number of other feelings still swirled in her mind.

Her conversation with the self claimed Thunder God being the main cause of this. More then ever she was confused by everything happening to and around her. She was angry, scared, hurt. Hell, she was even kind of excited about where everything would lead.

As she tried to sort through the her jumbled brain she could hear Darcy's laptop playing some unknown movie and the girl's soft snoring. Jane had retired to her camper about an hour ago and Valerie thought she'd be happy with the solitude but the more she tired to sort out her feelings the more alone she was beginning to feel. She decided to block out the sounds of the movie from the next room and ignore everything else to try and sleep.

Valerie pulled her thin blanket further up her shoulders and kicked the bottom edge around her bare legs to try and cover herself before settling in. She rested on her back, counting the cracks in the plaster ceiling for a time but it began to frustrate her each time she found a new offender.

She turned to her side, pressing her back against the couch back and stared out through the open door into the next room. This worked for a time and sleep was starting to pull her in but then each time a car drove past and it's lights lit up the empty room her mind began to race again and she had trouble shutting it back off.

In a huff she rolled onto her other side, stuffing her face between the pillow and cushions to block out the light. It worked to block out the light but now the sounds of Darcy's movie seemed to scream at her from the next room. The teen comedy almost mocking her frustration and making it worse.

With a growl she tossed the blanket onto the floor and stood. Valerie took a moment to straighten her tank top and pulled on a pair of yoga pants before stomping into Darcy's room. The college student was out cold. Valerie bit at the inside of her lip. She didn't want to disturb Darcy but she had to remove her current torment or she'd never be able to sleep. With more force then needed she slammed the device closed and cringed at the force and unmistakable sound of glass splitting. She eyed the teen carefully but Darcy hadn't even flinched.

Valerie went to turn and leave when a thought sudden occurred to her. Darcy's tech had been confiscated by the government with the rest of the Lab's equipment so where did she get the laptop?

Carefully the fighter slide it off the other girl's lap, she used one hand to balance the device while forcing it back open with the other. The log in screen flickered a few times before going dark but it had stayed long enough to recognize her log in screen and background. She had lent the device to Jane a few days back and the government goons must have forgot to search her trailer.

Valerie growled. She had destroyed her own laptop. There was nothing important on it and she could easily afford another but her anger boiled at yet another thing going wrong. No matter how small the matter was. She could feel her hands shaking as her vision went red. She gripped its edge in one hand and stormed out of the room, using her free hand to push past any doors that stood in her way.

Leaving the lab she intended to toss the broken device in the dumpster behind the neighboring building but it's smooth surface slipped from her fingers and onto the sand beside her. Valerie roared at the silver rectangle. Oh, how it mocked her.

In a single, swift motion she collected it from the sand and smashed its smooth surface over her knee. Sand and tiny bits of electronics rained from the two halves of the silver shell. A growl escaped between her white teeth as she chucked the two pieces out into the desert.

She stared out towards where they landed. Now unable to see it in the darkest. She panted heavily as tears of frustration gathered in the corner of her eyes. She trembled with pent up anger, fists shaking at her sides. After a long moment of echoing silence she roared out into the darkness before sinking to her knees in the sand.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Everything...

At this moment she could find nothing right. She lost everything except her Father and even lately she felt like she was being a failure to him. He was here in his element, science and technology. Things she knew little about it. What good was she when all she could do was hit things?

A cold wind began to whisper out of the desert. It stung at the water gathered on her cheeks. Valerie choked back a sob as she wiped her hands against her thighs to clean the dirt from her hands before using the backs of her hands to clear her face. She took in a few slow, jagged breaths to calm herself before cleaning her face for a second time.

The cold wind picked up, blowing her blonde hair around her shoulders. With a sigh and a shiver she wrapped her arms around herself. She needed to take her pity party inside before she froze. She pulled herself up and turned back to the lab when something on the wind caught her ear. A soft ring, like a bell. Then another, and another. Each tone different from the last. A song?

She turned to face the darkness once again. She wasn't imaging it. It was there, soft and almost warm on the breeze. Her heart clenched in her chest, telling her to follow it. Valerie thought the better of it for a moment but she always believed in trusting her instincts, why stop now? She took a slow step forward. Her bare feet meeting the cold sand one step at a time.

With each step she seemed to gain speed. The wind around her doing the same and the music growing in volume. There was something familiar about the tune. Something comforting, soothing like a lullaby. Wait... she knew that song! It was her song! The song from her music box.

She stumbled as she broke out into a jog to faster find the source of the music. Sand ripped around her face, forcing her to use her hands and arms to shield herself. Slowly, there ahead of her was a soft green light. The sand broke its form and her stung her eyes but she pushed on. Wanting...no, needing to get to the light.

Suddenly her foot met with an unknown object and she tripped, her right hip and shoulder hitting the ground hard. In that second everything around her seemed to stop. The cold, the wind, the sand.

Valerie could feel the hard ridges of the ground beneath her. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, running her eyes and fingers over the detailed markings in the sand. Pushing herself to stand she watched the perfect wall of sand spin around the intricate pattern, creating a wall in a circle around her. She spun on the spot, listening to her lullaby as she watched the sand dance around her. She stopped to face the section of the wall nearest to her. She reached out to touch it, feeling it's cold sting against her fingers.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Valerie jumped at the smooth voice behind her. She raised her fists as she turned.

Standing in the exact centre of the ring of sand was a tall, lanky man. He wore strange clothing she didn't recognize in blacks, golds and deep greens. His dark hair was slicked back from his pale face, showing off his narrow jaw, sharpe cheekbones and a set of murky green eyes which were locked on a small object in his hands. "If you get sucked back into the storm you may never find your way back." His voice was as calm as his posture. His relaxed state causing Valerie to lower her fists back to her sides.

"We wouldn't want that." She mumbled back, unsure or what to make of the encounter.

His eyes glanced up to meet hers for the first time. Sharp and deep. He held a relaxed air of power about him but he smiled fondly. "No." He agreed. "We wouldn't." His eyes slid back to the object in his hands and Valerie found her gaze following his. It was a music box, not unlike her own.

Valerie took a tentative step forward. When the man made no move other then to continue to turn to small crank on the box she took another. Slowly she made her way before him. She focused on the familiar tune and his long, pale fingers for a moment before looking back to his face. "Who are you?" She whispered. Curious but feeling strangely relaxed for the first time in weeks.

There was silence between the two for a long moment as they both focused on the melody. The stranger slowly brought the song to an end as he extended the box to her. She glanced at his face once again to watch for any signs of a threat but when she found none she gently took it from him. He took her warm hands in his cold ones and forced her to continue the action he had ended. The melody started once again and as the stranger looked up she met his gaze but didn't stop the tune. When the song started over he began to sing in a slow, soft tone in a language she didn't understand. Once the music box had completed another full cycle he removed his hands from hers and the tune stopped. "It's an old Asgardian folk song." He began. Eyes soft with what she could only call affection. "It tells of a lost princess, beloved by her people, beating great odds and facing many trials to find her way home to those who love her." Valerie went to speak but he spoke again before she could respond. "My Mother used to sing it to my brother and I as children. I have no doubt she would have sang it to her Granddaughter as well."

Their hands fell apart as he stepped back, the music box once again in his hands. "Who are you?" She asked again, louder this time.

With a gentle wave of his hand and a low flash of green the music box was gone. Valerie gasped at the action but he paid it no mind as he rolled his shoulders, clasping his hands behind his back as he did so in order to stand tall before her. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

At his words Valerie forgot about his slight display of magic only seconds before and snorted. "Oh yeah?" She snarked. "And I'm the tooth fairy!" She have a brief laugh of disbelief and threw her hands out in a quick motion of 'whatever' before resting them on her hips. "Did Thor put you up to this? Is this some elaborate prank or something because I'm not biting!"

Loki grinned in amusement. "I assure you this is no 'prank'. And you're far to young to be the 'Tooth Fairy' as the mortals call her. That woman's obsession with jaw bones in hardly becoming of a woman of your class." He took another step back and light consumed him for a moment before fading to reveal intricate armour of gold over his outfit, complete with a large helmet with long, curled horns.

Valerie's jaw went slack at his words. "The Tooth Fairy is real?"

"I tell you I'm a God and preform magic before your very eyes and you still babble on about that useless fairy?" He scolded playfully with a cocked eyebrow. He took a step towards her, holding out a pale hand. "Come."

Valerie narrowed her eyes and took a step back. "Why should I trust you?"

His grin grew almost wicked as her looked into her eyes. "Because I'm the only one how knows who you really are."

Valerie felt her eyes grow wide. Unsure if she could trust him but willing to take the chance she slowly slid her fingers into his and the world around them faded into a soft, golden glow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Valerie gasped. Her jaw falling open as the light faded to reveal a beautiful golden hall. Perfectly spherical and decorated with intricate designs. Behind them was the vast expanse of space and before them was a bridge of crystal that dance with every colour imaginable leading to a palace of gold that glowed with the warmth of the sun on a cold spring morning.

She was drawn away as Loki tugged at her arm that was laced with his. Her attention was short lived however as it quickly turned back to the palace as soon as she realized he was guiding her forwards. He stopped them at the very edge of where gold met crystal. Leaving her there to take it all in as he retreated off to the side to lean back against the golden walls and watch her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered after what felt like an age.

Loki smiles to himself. "Isn't it?"

Valerie licked her lips and addressed the God beside her. She had her suspicions but still needed to ask. "Where are we?"

"Asgard." He replied quickly before waving his hand around, "Well not really. Technically we are still out in the desert. It's an illusion of Asgard." He pauses for a moment. "I can't take you there. Not yet. But I felt you should see it."

"Thank you." She whispered. Still in awe. She cleared her throat, willing her voice to sound stronger. "But why?"

"Should a princess not be familiar with her kingdom?" He smirked.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Well yes, but I'm not a princess." She snorted. "I'm just a woman trying to find her place in the universe."

"I know." His smile grew at her stubbornness to see what he was laying out before her. "And I'm telling you that place." Valerie scoffed but said nothing, simply casted him a sideways glance to tell him she needed more then that if we was going to believe anything he said. Loki rolled his eyes at her Thor like stubbornness but smiled nonetheless. "I've been watching over you for a long time Valerie. I know you know what this place is, your mother was a mythology major after all. Were these not your bedtime stories."

Valerie gave a slow nod. "You're right." She let out a slow breath. "So, Asgard is a real place. You're the real Loki... and that would mean Thor's been telling the truth." Loki nodded her confirmation. "So," she began slowly after a uncertain silence settled between them. "Which Loki are you."

Loki raised a dark eyebrow.

"Well the stories conflict. Are you Odin's brother or son? Biological or adopted." She fired off quickly.

His face became hard and his eyes dark. Never breaking his gaze he swallowed the lump in his throat slowly. "Odin brought me into his home when I was just a babe."

She nodded, using the motion as a way to turn from his hard gaze. His look was enough for her to know not to linger on the subject. She took a moment to be thankful that her parents had always been open about the circumstances around her adoption and quickly put their conversation back on track. "So how does any of this relate to me?"

The God's smile return and he approached her side. "How's the best way to put this." He mumbled to himself. Loki took her arm again, leading her forward. As they moved the scene around them changed. Laughter and singing echoed off the gold walls forming around them. Shadows began to form, taking shape into tall and broad warriors. It was a large dinning hall, filled with celebration. Loki continued through the room, keeping Valerie close through the memory as he stuck to the wall and weaved about the crowd. He stopped them at the end of the table where a younger version of Thor sat drinking and partying with a number of other people.

"We had just returned to Asgard, celebrating some minor victory I can hardly remember anymore." A younger version of Loki joined the scene, passing out glasses and mugs while none acknowledged him. Behind him entered a tall maid, who began refilling the goblets of mead. Her dress was simple compared to those dancing around her but clung to her shapely form that left little to the imagination. Her blonde hair bounced in ringlets down her back and her pale eyes shown with amusement while she worked. "I don't remember her name anymore but I recall her working in the kitchen. She was kind enough, kept to herself if memory serves." Valerie watched Thor pull her into his lap as she tried to walk past. The maid gave him a playful smack to his shoulder and shared a laugh with him.

Like smoke the scene faded and reformed into a dimly lit hallway, they stood behind the younger Loki as he spied around a large column at his brother and the maid sharing a passionate kiss. "Thor was never discrete in his affairs. I recall her lasting longer then most of his femmes. He told me several weeks later that she was refusing to see him, at the time I thought it odd but nothing more on the matter."

The scene went dark once again before showing a beautiful woman, Valerie would only describe her as an Angel, standing in the centre of a green and black decorated room. She stood cooing over the small bundle in her arms. Nothing but love gracing her soft face. "My mother was the only one who ever knew what had happened between my Brother and the kitchen maid in its entirety."

Younger Loki stumbled into the room and the Queen looked up and smiled as him. The second Loki looked down at the illegitimate princess. Valerie watched the scene unfold around her. Her attention narrowing in on the pair, nearly forgetting the real Loki holding her arm. Her brain became white noise as she tried to process what's happening. Even in her focused state she could only grab onto key words as her own mind filled in the blanks she wasn't seeing from Loki's perspective.

" _Loki, my son, I want you to meet your niece."_

" _Marel, of the kitchen staff."_

" _Thor is not yet ready to raise a child."_

" _Her body was not strong enough to handle the birth."_

" _Midgar."_

Loki ended the scene, taking them back to the Biofrost gate. This time three figures shared the room as they bid goodbye to the small girl.

 _Heimdall wasted no time prepping the biofrost to transport the infant he spoke with purpose as he worked. "Say your goodbyes now. Sending her to Midgar without being noticed will be difficult enough but two trips is sure to be noticed. I must send her alone."_

 _Frigga hugged her tiny, nameless granddaughter to her chest. "Will she be alright?"_

 _The gatekeeper nodded, "I'll be sending her to a small village in Norway. It is evening there and she will sure to be noticed and looked after."_

 _Frigga smiled softly at the girl, "Farewell my sweet girl. Be strong and brave and remember I'll always be watching over you. I prey to whoever may be listening that one day I may hold you in my arms again."_

 _Loki reached up, rubbing a long, pale finger over her cheek. "Be safe." Was all he said to the child._

" _It's time." Heimdall announced._

Valerie ripped her arm from Loki's, the scene around them flashed away. The dessert night seemed even more cold and dark after seeing the beauty of the golden city, even with the dim glow of the sun teasing the horizon. "Enough!" She called, turning to face the man who had forced her to watch all that. "Enough. I know what you're implying but I'm not buying it. There's no way. That can't be possible."

Loki gave a wicked grin. "Oh it's very possible." The god moved towards her like a predator, forcing her to back away. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Valerie snapped at him to stop but he refused. She needed to accept this if he was to make his plan work. "The girl was sent to Midgar, your Earth, and was found by a young couple."

Valerie snarled, not wanting to hear anymore. Her life had become a big enough mess already. She didn't want his reality. "I said STOP!"

"Erik and Maria Selvig."

"NO!" Valerie had had enough. Her fist pulled back on it own accord before connecting with the God's jaw. Loki stumbled back but caught himself quickly.

He rubbed his jaw slowly with one cool hand before letting out a low chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that." Loki straightened himself out, pulling the lapels of his jacket into their proper shape and slicking back his hair before continuing. "Did you not wish to find your place? To find out 'what's wrong' with you? I offer you the key to your future and you refuse. Why?"

His tone wasn't angry, he seemed genuinely curious as to why she would refuse the literal keys to the kingdom. Valerie rubbed her hands up her bare arms and found a small dessert shrub to focus her attention on as she spoke so she didn't have to look at him. "Yes I want to find my way but that's not it. That's my past, not my future." She paused her wet her lips, trying to connect her thoughts. "Though I'm thankful to know why I'm so different from everyone else I can't live in the past. You and Frigga chose to give me away, gave me another family. I'm not that person you want me to be."

"Nonsense." Loki countered without any thought. He closed his eyes and cursed himself for letting his emotions jump ahead of himself. "We sent you away to protect you. Don't believe for a moment you were unwanted."

"I never said that." Valerie pointed out. "I said you gave me up, and you did. The reason isn't important." She dropped her arms and let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm not saying I don't want to be part of your family or whatever but this is a lot to take in. I'm sure as hell not ready to be a princess or whatever."

Loki nodded, coming to stand before the young woman and taking her hands in his. "I understand." Loki cursed inwards at the delay in his plans but she would come around. All they had was time. He promised himself he wouldn't push or manipulate her if he could help it. She had to to be willing. "I always have and always will be there for you Valerie. If you ever need me I'll never be far."

Valerie rolled her eyes and gave a light smile, "You're a God, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Loki took her chin between his cool fingers, forcing her to meet his eyes. "For you Princess, nothing could ever be more important."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Light flashed in the horizon, causing Loki to pull away and face the occurrence. "I have to go."

Valerie's brows knit together, "Why? What's happening?"

"Betrayal." He growled. Loki turned back to face her, his eyes softening. Slowly he raised his hand to her cheek and brought her forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Valerie closed her eyes, glad to receive her Uncle's attention. After losing so much she was thankful to know someone did care. "Be careful. Remember to always trust in yourself and never forget how important you are." He placed a second kiss to her hairline, taking a moment to hold her close.

She felt his presence fade and when she opened her eyes she found herself alone in the New Mexico desert. The sand was cool beneath her bare feet and the dry desert air was already starting to become warm as the first rays of light crested over the horizon. She looked towards where the light had flashed, the town lay just beyond. Currently she didn't even care she'd been left so far out in the desert alone. Town couldn't have been more then a couple hours walk away and she needed the time to think. Slowly she took her first step, then the next. Then the next.

"My friends," Thor drew the attention of Sif and the Warriors Three back to himself. He licked his parched lips, taking a moment to gather himself. He, and the girls had been out all morning in search of Valerie since they realized she was missing a few hours before. They had returned to the lab for a moment to check on the hungover Erik and to see if Val had returned on her own when they were met by Thor's otherworldly friends. Erik was beside himself that he was in no shape to look for his only child. Darcy had stated he was overreacting but all her belongings where in her room, including her coat, shoes and ID. With how fragile his daughter's mental state has been since Vegas and with the arrival of Thor and the government he had every right to be worried. While he had agreed someone should stay behind incase she comes back he hated it had to be him. Thor also found himself with conflicting interests. With the arrival of his friends he'd just leaned of his Father's passing and Loki's take over of the throne. While it wasn't the best situation he had to put his remaining family first. He had to help look for his...daughter.

The word, the very idea was still foreign to him. He had never imagined himself with children but now he found himself with a grown daughter. At least he believed her to be his daughter. He was yet to have any proof and he hadn't voiced his thoughts to the others. He was scared and worried about what they might say. "I know you came here needing my help but instead I must request yours. Erik's daughter, Valerie has been missing since dawn. We must locate her."

"Of course." Sif answered for the group, shocked by the need Thor had to find this girl. "What does she look like? Where do we start?"

"Like that." Darcy cut in, pointing past the group to the figure walking down the road.

Valerie slowed her pace when she noticed the strangers outside the lab. As she drew near she began to recognize them from Loki's memories. They were friends with Thor. Even still, she wasn't sure she could trust them. Loki has mentioned betrayal. Had they betrayed him by coming here? What could that mean. About half a block from the building the group turned to her, noticing her approach.

Erik sighed with relief and pushed himself through the strangers. The sudden sunlight blinded him for a moment, causing his hangover to pound behind his eyes. He pushed himself through the pain and once he could focus he took off towards his daughter. As he drew near he couldn't help but notice the ripped and dirty state of her yoga pants. He paused for a brief second to wonder what had happened to her before taking her into his arms. "Valerie! Oh Valerie I was so worried.

She returned the embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm okay Dad. I promise."

He pulled back, taking her face between his hands. "Where the hell have you been! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Valerie took his hands in hers and took a step back to look into his pale eyes. Should she tell him? How do you even tell the man that raised you, that you love as your father, that you're the descendant of a ancient God from another world who happens to be attracted to the daughter of an old friend. "I just went for a walk." She decided on.

"In the middle of the night? Without any shoes?" Erik said in disbelief.

"I just needed to get away for a bit." She said seriously. "With every that's happened I just needed some me time. Do some soul searching. Find myself" She wasn't completely lying, technically.

Erik went to speak again when they were interrupted. "Val!" Darcy fried, throwing her arms around the blonde woman. "I was so worried! Thank god you're back!"

Valerie stood her ground, shocked at the girl who being only a year or so younger then herself, could be so childish and dramatic. Unsure what to do and hoping to get the girl to leave her be, Valerie raised her hand and gently patted the girl on the shoulder. Eventually she pulled away and Valerie was greeted by Jane with a kind smile and simple words. Valerie much preferred that. The newcomers were quick to introduce themselves but Valerie hardly listened.

Erik watched his daughter as she interacted with the others. Something was different. She was calm. The most calm he'd seen her in a while. He was well aware of his daughters quick temper, even before Vegas. This was completely new.

Thor stood at the back of the group and when she caught sight of him the blood began to rush in her ears. Slowly the two approached one another. Neither knowing what to do or say, not knowing if the other even knew or how to bring it up. What do you say in this situation? Thor's deep blue eyes met her's. His eyes, the same eyes.

"So?" Valerie was the first to break the silence between them. She bit the inside of her lip, deciding in that spilt second to see how much he knew. "She worked in the kitchen?"

Thor felt relief wash over him. She knew. In that moment he didn't care how she knew but she did, and given her calm demeanour she accepted it. He smiled at her, his daughter. "Yes." Thor tried to find something more to tell Valerie about her. "Honestly I wish I could tell you more about her."

Valerie nodded. "It's okay. I get it."

His smile widened and he took a few steps to close the gap between them and tentatively they shared a hug. "I never thought I'd have a daughter." He admitted in a whisper, "but I'm glad to know you."

Valerie went to pull away, went to ask him if they could talk, but never got the chance. "LOOK OUT!" A beam of energy exploded near the group, causing everyone to duck. Thor pulled his daughter behind him. Putting himself between her and the unknown danger.

"It's the Destroyer!" One of the warriors declared. "Loki knows we've come."

"Loki?" Valerie questioned but she went unanswered.

Sif stepped forward, taking charge, "Thor, get the others to safety. We'll take care of this."

Thor turned to his daughter and their eyes locked once again. An understanding passed between them and they both nodded before turning on the others and pushing them back. As she pushed Jane and the others on a large crash echoed down the street turned battlefield.

She spun on her heel and was met with the sight of the Asgardian warriors being beat back by the large metal man they had called the Destroyer. She froze and when her feet didn't respond to continue a hand on her arm ripped her back behind the side of a building for cover.

"Valerie?" A voice broke her shock. She looked up and found her Father and Thor both looking back at her. She wasn't sure who addressed her but it didn't matter.

"We have to help them." She whispered. "They can't be in this on their own. We have to fight!" Her voice grained bravo as she spoke. Her eyes hardened and she clenched her fists. "We can't let that thing hurt anyone."

"No, no, no." Erik started up, "I won't let you go out there. This isn't-"

"She's right." Thor cut him off. "Loki's after me. I have to stop this."

"But why is he after you?" Valerie grabbed at his arm, not understanding why the man who had been somewhat kind to her, who promised to look after and protect her just hours ago would be hunting her biological father. "I don't understand."

Thor gave her a grim smile, "Neither do I." He pulled back from her and walked from their cover down the road towards the Destroyer, without backup or any protection.

"Come on Valerie." Erik urged his daughter. "Jane and Darcy are just across the way. If we stay behind the cars we should be able to make it safe."

Valerie looked at her father. This was wrong. Thor is walking into a trap. Loki had promised he'd never hurt her. She was the only one who stood a chance. It didn't matter who they were. It didn't matter if they were her family because of blood or feelings or if they were related at all. All that mattered was that she could do something about it. "I love you, Dad." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

She didn't give him a chance to respond or stop her before she bolted around the corner.

Valerie raced towards Thor and the machine as fast as she could through the debris and glass filled street, ignoring the cuts and pain forming on her bare feet. As she near she called out to them, trying to gather their attention but the attempt failed as the Destroyer backhanded Thor into a nearby telephone pole.

Time seemed to slow as the Destroyer descended onto the unconscious man. Valerie was hyper aware of the blood pooling on his chin and chest, so much so she missed the near sonic boom that echoed on the horizon. Light began to climb through the metal man's body, signalling the final attack. "NO!"

Her voice, it caused Thor to stir. He forced his eyes open only to find one had become swollen shut from the attack. He called to her as she reached him, throwing herself over him to protect him from the beam Thor in turn used the last of his strength to push his hand against her chest to push her out of the path of the beam.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Death was warm, Valerie decided.

Like being wrapped in your favourite blanket on a crisp winter morning as the first golden rays of light break the vail of darkness. Warm and bright like the sight Loki had shown her of Asgard. Just like Asgard in fact.

Valerie shook her head, forcing the world around her into focus. It tried to become more clear but as she concentrated on the view before her it refused to become sharp. Like looking at a picture through a foot of water, it shifted. Like she had a full view but at the same time couldn't make out anything at all.

"What the.." She trailed off, she voice seeming to fall flat and echo around her at the same time. Maybe she really was dead, or trapped between some strange state between being awake and asleep.

She looked down at the flashing lights beneath her feet. Last time she seen a vision of it she hadn't been able to be so close. This time she could see that between the dancing lights it was transparent. At least she thought so. The filter she seemed to be looking through made it impossible for her to know for sure. She was sure that it was a vision like last time and not the real thing. Loki's version had been so real, this seemed more like the memory his vision really was.

As she turned to meet the golden orb type hall she knew was at the other end of the bridge she was shocked to find only space. The bridge fading into its gem crested, inky blackness. She looked up to watch the darkness eat into the blue sky that had been stretching out from the city. She followed the growing black with her eyes until she was standing back where she started only to find the view had changed again.

The city was gone, blue sky was now black and the bridge seemed to stretch on for eternity.

"Okay..." she mumbled, "now what?" Valerie spun on the spot, waiting to see if one direction or the other would change again.

It didn't.

Seeing no other options she began to walk. She had spun so many times she wasn't sure which way she was headed but as both paths seems to lead nowhere she assumed it no longer mattered. Her bare feet made no sound on the bridge as she walked. In fact there was no sound at all. Just the bridge, just space.

Unlimited space.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking. She had no sense of time. It felt like she had been walking for a life time but it could also have been mere moments. As such, when a figure slowly emerged from the darkness of space before her she froze. Her feet planted themselves on the bridge. Suspicious and frustrated she narrowed her eyes and debated the point of going on, if it was safe.

"Hello Valerie." Came a steady voice from behind her. Her breath hitched but she remain calm as she turned to face the voice. Something about it made her feel immediately calm.

She now faced a well aged man. His shoulder length hair was the colour of fresh snow and he wore a gown of gold with a matching eyepatch over his right eye. He seemed to have an aura of calmness and strength about him. Something otherworldly. God like. "Hello Odin." Her voice wasn't near as strong as she wished it was. She felt small and weak in the presence of who she guessed was the Allfather. The shift of a figure in the distance over his shoulder drew her attention for but a second but it was enough to remind her of the figure behind her as well. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and it was still there. Still unmoving and to far to make out any details.

"This moment is for us." Odin spoke with certainty. She turned to him. His one good eye fixed completely on her. "Just as it always has been and always will be."

Valerie studied his weary face. His good eye was dull with time but filled with an unexpected depth, wisdom and a certain softness she couldn't place. The lines of his brow were deep, as were the ridges around his eyes. A thick and well groomed beard covered his chin. "You knew we'd meet here." Valerie stated the fact rather then ask.

"Yes, I always suspected." His lips pulled upwards ever so slightly, "but I've also never known it would come to this."

Valerie looked around them to the nothingness there before forcing a sigh between her teeth. "So this is death?"

"This is in between." He responded.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know, for being some almighty God you sure seem like you have no clue."

This time he did smile at her.

She glanced over her shoulder again to see the figure there remained unmoving, as did the one behind him. "Who are they?" She asked more to herself then him but he answered regardless.

"As I said, this moment is for us. A single point in time in which we meet here in the multiverse. Sometimes there is only one. Sometimes neither, but always the same."

Valerie nodded slowly. She had heard of the 'multiverse' thing but wasn't one hundred percent on what it was. "So they are us."

"Yes." Odin smiled softly, watching the tall blonde before him. "You are so beautiful." He whispered suddenly. "Just like your grandmother. Strong. Radiant. I don't blame her for what she did."

"For sending me away?" She questioned.

The Allfather nodded. "She feared how I might react to an illegitimate heir. She was wrong to assume my wrath but she was right to do what she did. You never would have been accepted among the people."

Valerie looked down at her feet, sadness welling in the pit of her stomach. His words ringing in her ears. "Seems I'm not accepted anywhere."

Odin places a hand on her shoulder. "You will find your way, Granddaughter. Keep true, keep fighting and stay strong to yourself."

Valerie sighed, "Loki said the same thing." She watched him narrow his eye but he said nothing. "So what now? We just stand here talking for eternity?"

"No, you go back." Odin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You go back and face the Destroyer at your Father's side."

For a moment she thought he meant Erik but quickly realized he had meant Thor. "But I'm not strong enough! Thor isn't strong enough. You sucked away his power!"

Odin nodded, looking regretful for a moment but refused to say it out loud. "You will be."

Valerie growler in frustration. "I wish you'd make some goddamn sense."

"When you were a babe and sent to earth I followed and suppressed your powers. As your powers grew it has become harder to do so. This meeting it to rectify that action." Odin boomed. "Is that clear enough for you?" Valerie stared at her grandfather in a stunned silence. She had power? Odin took a moment to examine the girl. Study her as he had never had the chance to. He smiled softly at her. "I hope we meet again under better terms."

With that his hand on her shoulder gave a push and she felt time slow around her as she fell back into the emptiness of space.

 _"Whomever is worthy, shall posses the power of Thor."_

 _)()()()()()()()()()(_

As the light and dust cleared from the scene the Destroyer stood frozen. Loki's gaze through the metal man focused only on his niece's body. The blast had sent her back against a brick storefront. Her shoulders were against the brick, causing her neck and shoulders to slump forward. The left side of her dark golden locks were stained red with blood. A piece of shrapnel had caught at her arch of her left eyebrow and cut up into her hairline.

He had done this. He had been so bent on his revenge against his brother he had hurt her. The one thing he truly did care for other then himself.

Loki was so focused on Valerie he missed Thor stirring only feet from her. He too narrowed his attention on her and forced himself to his feet. He stumbled and kicked debris from his path, including a masterfully carved hammer. He also failed to notice it land against his daughter's thigh as he kicked it from his path.

"Valerie!" The God cried, taking her into his arms, he wiped the blood back from the wound to see it better. It was long and deep. As his fingers traced it he found a large piece of metal a few inches into her hair line. "Oh, Valerie." He whispered, removing the sharp metal from her head. "What has he done to you." Valerie took a shallow gasp of air, it whizzed in her chest. She took another, slower the second time around and her eyes fluttered. She tried to react as Thor pushed her hair back from her face and cleaned the blood from her as best he could. "No, no, no." He cooed gently. "Rest Valerie. I'll find help."

Valerie tried to respond, tried to tell him about the energy she could feel pulsing against her leg but couldn't. She forced the back of her hand against his chest, tapping her knuckles against him. He shushed her again, taking her hand in his to help comfort her.

With the last of her strength she brought his hand down with hers to find the handle of Mjolnir. "Whosoever holds this Hammer." She forced out in a whisper as blood stained her lips and chin, "if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

Lighting flashed, blinding the two from view. Erik fell back into Jane's arms. Her and Darcy had been holding the older man back from racing onto the battlefield. "It's true." Erik whisper, stunned as two figure emerged from the lightning storm.

The Destroyer was the first to react, powering up to fire. However a counter attack was prompt, Mjolnir flying from the storm to hit the Destroyer, stunning it from its attack. A battle cry then rang out and Valerie jumped from the dying light, her fist making contact with the metal man's face to send it stumbling back.

The Destroyer recovered, shaking itself to reorient its plates. Thor, the God of Thunder stood tall and proud before it, clad in glitter armour. Valerie behind it, blood staining her face like war paint and her lounge cloths still dirty and ripped.

Thor smirked, holding his hand open. Mjolnir flew back to him, knocking the giants shoulder on its way back to him. Valerie followed the attack. Jumping onto its shoulders and sending a number of fierce blows to its head with nothing but her bare hands. Her knuckles split from the force of the attack, leaving red stains across its 'face'.

The Destroyer threw her off and Thor took over, swinging his hammer with such force that he pulled the Destroyer into the sky. He jumped to meet it above the town, Mjolnir shatter it, using the weak points Valerie's attack had left as a entry point.

And just like that it was over. The Destroyer fell back to the earth and Thor landed not from from it.

Valerie and Thor emerged from the settling cloud of dust into the mid morning New Mexico sun and to a large group of onlookers.

"Valerie!" Erik cries, running to his daughter.

She met him halfway, throwing her arms around him. "I'm okay Dad." She told him, a soft smile on her face.

He pulled back, taking her head in his hands. "You sure as hell aren't!" He shouted, examining the already healing cut on her face.

Valerie pulled back and took his hands in hers. "I promise I'm alright. I can't even feel it."

"Miss Selvig." A voice interrupted them. Father and daughter turned to a middle aged man with thinning hair and dressed in a finely pressed dark suit. "I'm Agent Coulson, I'm with SHIELD." He held out a hand to her. "I have to say it's a honour to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Umm, thanks." Valerie mumbled, surprised she still had any fans after Vegas.

Coulson turned to Erik. "Mr. Selvig. Good to see you again." Erik nodded and shook the man's hand. "If you have a few moments I'd like to have a talk with each of you."

"Not yet, Son of Coul!" Thor boomed. "While Earth is now under my protection I must first see to my own home. Come my friends. We make for the Bridge!"

Soon the group found themselves gathered around the connection point for the Rainbow Bridge out in the desert. Sif and the Warriors went first as Thor said his goodbyes to Jane with a heartfelt kiss. He then turned to his daughter. "Come Valerie."

"What?" She was taken off guard by the order.

Thor smiled, holding out his hand. "Come, I'm taking you back to Asgard. It is where you belong."

Valerie was shocked. Did she really belong on Asgard? Yes she was an Asgardian. Loki had called her a princess, was she actually intended to rule one day? She didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she wanted to. She'd only seen it in visions and knew nothing about it. She had no emotional connection to it or any of its people. Earth was her home. She'd grown up here. Been raised by the people of Earth. "No." She finally answered, rolling bad her shoulders and raising her chin.

"No?" Thor echoed, his brows knitting together. "Why? It's where you belong."

Valerie shook her head. "No." She repeated, looking at her father who stood beside her. "I'm glad I know where I came from, why I am what I am. But Asgard isn't my home. Earth is."

"Then you belong with me." Thor stated. "I'd like to finally know my daughter." Erik was shocked at learning this new information but said nothing.

Valerie shook her head again. "I'd like to get to know you too, know where I'm from but you're not my father Thor. You didn't raise me. I'm not ready for that." She watched Thor's eyes swim with sadness and her heart clenched but she knew she had to do this. "For now, lets just try and be friends."

Thor contemplated her words and finally nodded with a soft smile. "I understand, I'd like that."

They shared a hug and then in a final flash of light he was gone.


	11. Avengers preview

I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this introduction to Val's story! Here's a little sneak peek at The Valkyrie: Avengers, coming soon!

Clint and Valerie shared a quick meal in the cafeteria before headed down into the basement where her father was working on creating some type of new energy source. It was above her pay grade to know all the details but she wasn't stupid. She also knew to keep her mouth shut, especially since Clint had been placed on assignment to watch over the sight and was nice enough to let her tag along when she wasn't training so she could spend some time with her father, minimal as it was. She wasn't about to bite the hand that feeds.

The room was clear when they entered, everyone was upstairs at dinner or resting. They made their way to the lift in the back corner and once on it Clint raised it to the to it maximum hight. Both settled on the edge of the lift, feet dangling over the edge and arms folded over the bars. They watched the tesseract in its cradle in steady silence for a while. Valerie had brought a couple of bottles of soda and Clint had grabbed a package of cookies from the cafeteria so they shared their spoils, just enjoying the company.

"So why did you tell him?" Clint finally broke the silence.

Valerie took a sip of her root beer, "Tell who what?

"Your date." He clarified, "Why did you tell him who you are?"

Valerie scrunched her face in annoyance. "I didn't. He asked what I did for a living and I couldn't exactly say that I'm an alien princess being trained as a spy by a secret government agency." Clint snorted at her sass. "So I told him I was a retired UFC fighter and I guess he put two and two together. That surprised me too because I'm pretty sure his biceps were bigger then his IQ."

Clint outright laughed that time. "Let me guess, personal trainer?"

"Body builder." She corrected. "I wasn't expecting anything long term but I was at least hoping for a few fun nights out of the deal."

He nodded, "I get that."

"What about you?" She asked, "You seeing anyone?"

Clint snorted and scratched the edge of his nose. "Why? You interested?"

It was her turn to laugh, "Sorry man, but you aren't my type."

He bumped his shoulder against hers. "I'm just pulling your leg. It'd be weird. You're like my sister or something." Valerie felt her heart flutter at his confession, happy she hadn't been reading to much into their relationship and that he felt close to her as well. She'd always wanted a big brother. Somehow though she had ended up with two fathers. Not exactly the same thing. She was also thankful in that moment that it was Nat away on assignment and not Clint. She liked Nat well enough, she was a good sparing partner and a great agent but she always had her walls up. It was hard to connect with her. Clint looked at her for a moment, giving her that same pondering expression as he had in the locker room. Seeming to think something over. "Ya know," he began slowly, "there-"

He was cut off by a flash of light at the other end of the room. Valerie flexed her fingers, feeling a sudden tingle of energy in the air. "Was that the...?" Clint trailed of as it pulsed again.

"Ya." She nodded, "it's surging. I can feel it."


End file.
